


the gift of giving

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [21]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4 days to Haus Christmas, Christmas Dinner, M/M, cooking for charity, jack is a supportive af boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: imagine the haus-mates preparing Christmas dinner for kids of a local homeless shelter.





	

The kitchen is filled shoulder to shoulder with hockey players, Eric Bittle is standing on the kitchen table and the world is about to end. Or maybe not, because Bitty is wearing plastic bags over his shoes and maybe that makes it more hygienic. 

“Listen up! We have one day to make the best Christmas dinner these kids will ever have and that is what we’ll do! Jack has split y'all into teams and we’ve discussed responsibilities and you’ll do EXACTLY what you’re supposed to because I’m trusting y'all with my kitchen and y'all better not let me down, ya hear?“ 

Everyone nods and looks mildly terrified, even Shitty. Jack hides his smile.

“ALRIGHT! LET’S DO THIS!” Bitty jumps off the table and Jack is there to grab him before there’s even a possibility of slipping. 

“Rans, Holster, Whiskey, Tango, you’re in in charge of the salad, green beans and corn.” Jack gestures to the bags of fresh produce on the chairs. “Lardo and Shitty, the maple-glazed ham. Chowder, Dex and Nursey, mashed potatoes and gravy. Bitty and will take care of the pies. The proportions and recipes are in the folders. Ask Bitty if you have questions. Don’t fuck up." 

"Aye, aye, Captain,” Shitty chirps him with a salute.  

Bitty rolls his eyes. “Let’s get to work! Wash your hands first. Lord knows where they’ve been,” Bitty mutters. 

Jack grins and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. This is gonna be one of the best Christmas dinners ever.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
